A Place For Us
by GreysGirl277
Summary: Summer Camp AU- Centered around MAGIC (Meredith, Alex, George, Izzie, Christina) Some Addison, Derek, Mark, Callie, and maybe Lexie, possibly others as well. What happens when the main character are sent to a therapy camp for kids? Rated T for mature content (abuse mentions, graphic death mentions, and self-harm/suicide mentions)
1. Chapter 1

_There was a time when life was simpler. It felt so far out of their grasp now, but there had been a time when they had taken it all for granted._

 _Two loving parents._

 _Food and clothing every day._

 _Somebody to support them, no matter who that may be._

 _Most people believe that those are necessities to any child's success, basics, the absolute bare minimum that every child deserves. And they'd all had it. Once upon a time._

Somewhere in the states, there was a girl on a bus. Small and pale, with brassy brown hair and hollow blue eyes, and an expression that betrayed her, the expression of a girl who'd seen far more than any ten year should. While most of the kids surrounding her were occupying themselves in one way or another, playing with devices or reading a book or singing camp songs that were steadily making the bus driver increasingly annoyed, this little girl just sat still, staring blankly out the window.

When the bus pulled into the campsite, it was greeted by a crowd of adults who seemed much too cheerful for a hot Sunday afternoon. The children were ushered off of the bus quickly by a fatigued driver who was probably going to take a nap in the nearest fast-food parking lot. The kids took no notice, most of them far too excited to care. They formed a circle, rearranging themselves to sit beside old friends from previous summers. Most of them were thrilled to be there, save for five.

 _It was supposed to be a "therapeutic experience." Schools around the area had been encouraged to select one child who was struggling emotionally, and send them to take part in this camp, free of charge. Part therapy, part fun. They'd be just like the rest of the kids there, the "special group." It was a place where they could be free._

The counselors bustled around, trying to find each one of their campers and lining them up. Addison, one of the counselors designated for the "Therapy" group, scanned the crowd with more attention than most. She'd coached this group before, and she knew that these kids had a tendency to be good at not drawing attention to themselves. She had just rounded the last of them up, a small girl with curly black hair, when she led them to a large willow tree.

"Alright guys, come sit in a circle, we're each going to go around and introduce ourselves!" She tried to keep her voice perky, but that had never been her strength as a counselor. That's part of the reason why they put her with this group, instead of the kids who were so excited to be here that they were practically bouncing off of the walls. These kids obeyed silently, without so much as a smile.

"Okay guys, so we're all going to go around the circle now, and I want each of you to tell me what your name is, and why you're here. I'll start, ok? My name is Addison Montgomery, and I've been a counselor her for nine years as of this summer. I started working here because I love to help people, and I want to help to make this summer a positive experience for everyone. Okay, now we're going to go to my left, starting with you. What's your name?" Addison asked, turning to the slightly chubby, brown-haired boy who was sitting near her.

"Hi, my name is George O'Malley. My principal sent me cuz I was being bullied in school. He wants me to learn how to stand up for myself."

George seemed ok to Addison, although his eyes never left his feet while he was speaking.

"Ok, thanks George. Who's next?"

"My name's Isobel Stevens, but everyone that I know calls me Izzie." Addison noted how relaxed she seemed, taking up so much space for such a tiny body. Addison could nearly see her ribs through her ripped t-shirt, but the girl didn't seem the slightest bit shy about it.

"Okay Izzie, why are you here then?"

"There's this kid in my class, and he kept bugging me, telling everybody that I was stupid. So I beat him up. The principal says I have "behavioural issues." I just don't put up with people who like to make fun of me." Izzie shrugged, seeming removed from everything that was happening. The next girl began to speak.  
"I'm Christina. I'm here because my dad died." She didn't say anything other than that, perhaps not finding it to be necessary.

"Im Alex. Alex Karev. I don't know why I'm here." Of course he knew. They had all been given the details. But Addison knew that she couldn't push him. He'd tell her eventually, she just had to hang on.

Her gaze switched to the girl who was supposed to be directly to her right, but had backed up so far that she wasn't a part of the circle at all.

"And you, honey? What's your name?

But the last little girl stayed silent.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

In the middle of the forest, right beside the bathroom, the girls were are lain out on stiff beds in a warm wooden cabin. They had just came back from washing up, and their cabin counselor, a perky blonde girl whose name was Arizona, had just informed them that they were supposed to have lights out.

There were six girls in the cabin, if you wanted to count the counselor. Izzie, Meredith, and Christina from the special group (the Willows, according to the camp.) There were two other kids who shared the sleeping space, from the next group up, called the Oaks. Both of those girls had introduced themselves to the group, far more confident than any of the younger ones. The first girl was named Callie, and she had gone around saying hello to everyone, before taking the bunk on top of where Arizona was sleeping. Miranda was much less enthusiastic, barely mumbling so much as a hello before falling right asleep, a feat that seemed impossible to the three smaller ones.

Late into the evening, when Meredith was sure that everyone was asleep, she left her cabin. The night air was cold and crisp, and she only had a thin white tank top and soft pink short, but she didn't seem at all affected by the cold.

She wandered through the forest, straight to a place that Addison had shown them earlier, a hill with bleachers that were built into its sides, with a firepit in the middle. It was meant to be for camp activities, filled to the brim with campers, but right now, it was just for her.

 _She knew she was useless. Just another face in the crowd, she'd never amount to anything special, she'd only take up space and valuable oxygen on this Earth until one day she'd die. She was perfectly ordinary. It wasn't a sign of depression, or a half-dozen other mood disorders that she could see the school counselors were dying to diagnose her with. It was just what she'd always been taught. Just like some kids grow up believing in God simply because that's how their parents have always taught them, Meredith Grey grew up believing that she was ordinary._

There was a rustle in the trees, just to Meredith's left. She jerked up abruptly, fearing whatever punishment was to come. A young man stepped out from the trees, in a camouflage printed muscle shirt, and sat down beside her on the cold wood.

"What are you doing out here this late?" Meredith didn't say anything, she simply shrugged and gazed back up at the stars, which were shining brighter than anything she got to see back at home, under the thick smog of the city lights.

"Come with me." He said. "I'll walk with you back to your cabin." Meredith followed him through the woods, not even thinking to run. She didn't want trouble, had never intended to rebel. She had just wanted some time to herself, some time to be alone with her thoughts. She felt better now, at least for her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Meredith. By the way, my name's Derek. I'll be your other counselor, sorry that I wasn't there today." Derek didn't want to enter the cabin of sleeping girls, so he simply stood on the doorstep under the soft light, waiting for Meredith to go in. She did, nodding shyly at him before she stepped inside, closing the door slowly so as not to wake anybody up.

As she made her way back to her bed, Christina rolled over. They didn't exchange any words, only a small smile, but it was a start. Maybe things really could be different. They'd just have to wait and see.


End file.
